Crush Crush Crush
by Juliet'sEmoPhase
Summary: Harry falls for guitarist Draco, but he wants to prove he's not a groupie. Good job Draco doesn't do groupies. Drarry smut. Muggle AU. Birthday present. Named after the Paramore song "CrushCrushCrush".


Author's Note 16-05-15: This is a birthday present for Dorian/slytherinandoutofme, who simply requested Drarry porn. Enjoy babe!

If you want to listen to the band's set list or see the picture set that goes with this, please find me as julietsemophse over on Tumblr and check out the "My Fanfiction" tab.

xxx

Crush Crush Crush

Harry hated band nights. The bar was always rammed, and more often than not the idiots on stage couldn't play for shit. But such was the Saturday night crowd; they didn't care if the music was barely in tune or the lyrics garbled, so long as they recognised whatever song was being murdered and could thrash around to it, they were happy.

He normally planned his shifts to avoid live acts, but Seamus had called in sick, so Ginny had all but begged him to come in and help her and Dean out. He could never say no to the little redhead, partly because she pouted, but mostly because she was liable to smack him round the head if he ever refused.

So here he was, trying to serve the rowdy crush at the bar whilst the sound-system played warm-up classics for whatever wreck of a cover band was going to grace the stage in the next five minutes.

"You wouldn't be in such a bad mood if you'd been around for sound check," Ginny shouted at him with a grin. He looked over at her mixing spirits as he counted change out for the girl who had just paid him.

"Can they actually play then?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged, placing the finished drinks on the counter. "You'll see," she said playfully.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful as he worked his way through the next several clubbers. The night would be a lot more pleasant if he wasn't tempted to jam ear plugs in for the next couple of hours.

He was so focused on getting through the patrons as quickly as possible he didn't notice the band arriving on stage until the DJ dimmed the music that had been slamming out of the PA system. He looked up as a stunning girl with a number of piercings and tats wrapped her fingers around the microphone. She had jet black hair cut into a severe fringe, and wore pleather trousers and a black crop top decorated with a skull that were so tight it was like they'd been spray-painted onto her slim, angular body.

Harry felt something pique in him that he never normally felt for girls anymore and he couldn't help but pause and stare as she leaned her mouth into the mic. "We're _Slyther In And Out Of Me,"_ she growled in a bite-me Essex accent. "And we're here to fuck you up."

The drummer, a tall black guy with cheekbones to die for, crashed his sticks down in a roll, and they were off with an old Garbage number that had Harry's attention immediately.

He remembered what he was doing and went to grab some beers for the waiting guy, passing Ginny on his way to the fridge. "See," she said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah alright," he admitted. "They're pretty good and she's pretty hot."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "I actually thought you'd prefer the guitarist?"

Harry frowned at her and returned to give the guy his beers. Glancing up as he dealt with the money, he caught a look at the bassist, a cute little guy who might have had a splash of Chinese in his heritage.

And then a saw the guitarist.

How could he have missed him before? He was gorgeous. Tall with a shock of white blond hair that he'd swept upwards in an impressive defiance of gravity. His long fingers were working the strings impressively fast with his left hand, then he lifted the plectrum to bite it between his teeth next to his lip piercing, and attacked the guitar again with both hands, so fast his fingers were almost a blur.

"Told you!" Ginny cried, no doubt at the slack look on his face.

Harry needn't have been worried about being bored this shift. It was all he could do to not fuck up too many orders as he talked to customers, but also tried to pay attention to the band as much as possible. Luckily, they were on a raised stage, so he could keep watch on the enigmatic guitarist as they worked through their set. He had a number of guitars that he switched quickly between and had no trouble flicking through settings on his complicated pedal board, mimicking the effects on songs Harry knew so well it almost sounded like the real thing.

They played a really good mix of old classics like Eurythmics, Cranberries and Skunk Anansie, as well as more modern bands he recognised like Tonight Alive and Bad Pollyanna. Even the ones he didn't know he enjoyed, and so did the crowd by the looks of it. Harry was serving as much water as he was alcohol as they whipped themselves into a frenzy. He was concentrating on a series of Jäger-bombs as an old Evanescence song played, when suddenly the crowd went wild screaming.

Harry looked up to see why, and realised the bassist had come up to the blond guitarist and was now playing his strings from behind, whilst the guitarist launched into a solo on the keyboards Harry hadn't even spotted were set up. There was something very arousing about watching the other guy play his instrument around him; not only was it impressive technically speaking, but it was just hot as all hell watching the two guys work together.

"Draco Malfoy on the keys!" the singer cried, waving her hand back at the men. "And Theo Nott on both bass and lead guitar!"

The solo ended and they moved seamlessly back to their own guitars. Draco positioned himself in front of the second mic he'd been using for backing vocals. "Not for long," he rumbled, smirking at Theo who managed to keep his riff up on one hand long enough to flip Draco the bird.

Harry realised he'd poured Red Bull all over his work station and missed the last glass completely. "Fuck!" he yelped, quickly grabbing another can to finish the order for the giggling girls waiting.

"He's so fit isn't he!" one of them squealed to the other as he maneuverered the order up onto the bar top. Harry scowled at them both, snapping "Anything else?"

They shook their heads and paid, still giggling as they knocked back their shots.

To make matters worse, Ginny and Dean were both laughing their heads off too. "What?" Harry pleaded at them, exasperated.

"You're so cute and flustered," Ginny cackled. Harry huffed and took the next order.

"Phew!" the singer cried into the microphone. "How you guys doin', you havin' a good time?"

The crowd screamed and flailed their arms. "We love you Pansy!" a girl screeched.

"Love you too babes," said Pansy the singer with a wink. Draco the guitarist had walked over to her, and was now whispering in her ear, making her grin. "So, we'd like to dedicate this next one to the cute bartender with the glasses," she said, and Harry almost dropped the cider bottle in his hands his head snapped up so fast. "Yeah, you," she crowed, grinning wickedly. "Don't think we haven't spotted the eye-fucking."

Harry's jaw dropped open in mortification, gaze shifting to Draco who gave him a salute and bit his lip.

"Count us in Blaise!" Pansy yelled, and the drummer slammed down with a _dun dun DUN._

" _I got a lot to say to you,"_ mewled Pansy. _"Yeah I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, you're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all."_

Harry realised the people at the bar were cheering him. "Lucky you!" yelled one of the guys. "She's proper hot!"

Harry only had eyes for the guitarist though, who kept his stare unnervingly on Harry as the song carried on.

" _They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies,"_ Pansy sang, taking the mic off the stand to jump around the stage. _"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies."_

She sidled up to Draco, slinking her hips seductively in front of him as she whispered into the mic. _"Crush…crush...crush…crush crush!"_

" _Two three four!"_ yelled the drummer Blaise into his own mic above the kit.

Pansy came back to the front, leaving Draco free to give his full attention to Harry. It was like he didn't even need to look at his hands, smug git!

" _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one two of us is counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than-"_ She held up the mic to the audience, who all screamed back _"THIS!"_

Harry couldn't take it anymore and looked away, focusing on the patrons' never-ending thirst. When he braved looking up again, Draco was concentrating on the next song and no longer looking up. Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. He didn't want him to think he wasn't interested, or that he wasn't ecstatic about the song dedication, it was just all so public, and Harry had work to do.

All too soon, the band were announcing their last song, before being dragged back up for an encore. The cheers of the crowd were attempting to keep them on stage indefinitely, but eventually they waved goodbye and disappeared, leaving the sound system to come back in blaring out some Rage Against The Machine. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it, and gave his full attention to the increasingly drunk and excitable throng.

He got a surprise when he looked up and saw the singer, Pansy, waiting for him to serve her. "Hi!" she shouted cheerfully over the music. She was plastered in sweat but didn't seem to care. In fact no one around her seemed to care either, she was attracting adoration like moths around a flame.

"Hi," Harry cried back. "What can I get you?"

She held up her fingers. "Four waters, four Becks, nice and easy."

Harry grabbed the bottles from the fridge and got to popping the tops off. "You guys were brilliant," he couldn't help but tell her. "You've got an incredible voice."

"Argh," she said dismissively, waving a hand. "The boys do all the hard work. Did you like your song?" She batted her long eyelashes at him playfully as he set the beers down.

He grinned shyly. "Yeah, thanks," he said. "I hope you didn't mind…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"The eye-fucking?" she supplied helpfully, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but she leaned over the bar to his at him, pushed her tits up quite pleasantly. "We love it babes." She held out her hand with a twenty pound note. "Keep the change gorgeous," she said, winking again and grabbing her armfuls of beer and water.

She was lost in the crowd before he could protest, and then he realised she hadn't just given him tender. There was a scrap of paper folded up with the bank note too. Harry frowned and opened it up. _"He's out back loading the van"_ was all it said, and his heart skipped a beat.

He looked up to realise Ginny was close enough to read it too, and scrunched it up but she had obviously seen enough by the devious grin on her face. "Harry!" she announced. "The pumps are low, we need a refill barrel – would you be a doll and grab that for me?"

The pumps were not low. Harry looked down at the note and twenty, but she plucked the money from him and cashed up the change herself, dropping it in their tip jar.

"Now Potter," she sang at him playfully.

Fine, he'd go out back, but that didn't mean he was going looking for Draco. "Back in a minute," he told her.

"Take your time," she assured him, then went back to the customers.

Harry wiped his hands on a tea-towel then made his way around the bar to push through the heaving masses until he eventually reached the door by the stage. The sound dimmed as soon as he walked through and closed it behind him, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. His ears were ringing slightly, but the relative quiet was soothing. "I'm going to get more alcohol," he said aloud to himself. "I'm not looking for anything else."

That would have been fine, if a certain blond hadn't emerged from the room ahead of him, luging a large part of the drum set awkwardly.

"Oh, hey," said Harry, rushing forwards. "Let me help with that."

He didn't realise what he'd done until he was face to face with Draco, who smirked at him.

"Why thank you," he said in a low voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Isn't anyone else around to give you a hand?" Harry asked. The storage room was filled with all the band's kit, just dumped there by the looks of it.

Draco shook his head as they began to walk the drum and snare down the corridor towards the open door that lead to the loading bay. "Nah," he said. "I told them to go have fun, they never tidy it the way I like anyway."

They hefted the kit up into a waiting van, and Draco turned to cross his arms and look at Harry. He knew he wasn't much in his slacks and t-shirt compared to Draco and his ripped jeans, partially opened shirt and eyeliner. He had a tattoo of a snake emerging from the mouth of a skull on his left wrist, and several ear piercings to match the ones on his lip and nose. But the way his eyes slid up and down Harry, he obviously wasn't too disappointed with what he saw. "You're the bartender," he stated, going back inside, leaving Harry to follow.

"Yeah," he said, not knowing how else to respond. "You're the guitarist."

Draco walked back into their storage-come-dressing room, eyeing up the remaining equipment stacked around the desk, chest of drawers and old green sofa. He arched an eyebrow at Harry. "Observant, aren't we?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to be goaded by this highly-fuckable man in front of him. "You guys didn't suck, it's unusual round here, I noticed."

"Is that why you were giving us such adoration?" Draco teased, leaning back against the cabinet at an angle which made his hips thrust out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was just doing my job," he said dismissively.

"Uh huh," Draco replied sceptically. Harry decided to change the topic.

"So," he said, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Do you just do covers or do you write your own stuff as well?"

"The cover gigs are just for the money," Draco said, non-pulsed. "We've been on tour, but now we're back home, we've got enough cash to spend a few months in the studio recording an album."

"This is your home town?" Harry asked. _And you're going to be around for a few months at least?_ he added mentally.

"Sadly, yes," Draco drawled. "No offense."

"Non-taken," Harry agreed. "I'm saving too, to get out of here."

"And do what," Draco asked with a tilt of his head.

Harry shrugged. "Music journalism," he admitted. He never normally told anyone that, what was he doing? Ah well, in for a penny and all. "I've already had some articles published in _Kerrang!_ and _Q."_

"Is that so," Draco said, impressed. "So what did you think of our little show Mr Journalist?"

There was something predatory in Draco's grey eyes that made Harry's heart flutter, but he stood up straight to reply. "The best act I've ever seen in here, if I'm honest," he said. "Great energy, you're obviously all very skilled at what you do. But that doesn't really matter if you can't write for shit."

Draco barked out a laugh, silver eyes sparkling. "Very true," he said. He pushed himself off the cabinet and slapped a hand on the door to close them inside. "Have a drink with me…"

"Harry," he told him as he pulled some whiskey out of a well-worn bag on the floor that Harry took to be Draco's.

He should have said he was at work, that he needed to get back, but…well, Ginny _had_ told him to take his time. "Sure," he said, taking the bottle of jack that was offered to him, unscrewing the cap and gulping down a swig.

"How about you come down to the studio with us," Draco asked as he drank himself, his Adam's apple bobbing deliciously as he swallowed and leaned back against the drawers. "See for yourself, maybe write something on us?"

He held the bottle out again, forcing Harry to come closer to him to take it. The whiskey was hot and spicy as it slid down his throat, and was already making his head a little light. "What if I don't like your stuff?" Harry teased.

"I'll just have to find something else to do with you then," Draco informed him, seizing his shirt and crashing their mouths together.

Harry squeaked in surprise, but he quickly got over it, slamming the Jack on the desk and fisting his hands through Draco's soft, damp hair. The lip ring rubbed against his mouth as the kiss deepened, stirring something electric in Harry's groin. Draco tasted of whisky and cigarettes, forcing his tongue against Harry's as their bodies gyrated together.

But before it could go too far, Harry yanked away and fixed Draco with a simmering glare. "I'm not a fucking groupie," he warned as his chest rose and fell.

"Good," said Draco with a flick of his eyebrows. "Because I don't fuck groupies."

Before Harry knew what he was doing, Draco span them around so Harry was now pressed against the drawers. He dropped to his knees and began working Harry's flies undone with surprising speed, but then, Harry had seen what those fingers could do on that guitar. He tried to protest, but it died in his throat as Draco delved into his trousers and slipped out his rock hard cock, pushing his clothes down over his arse and out of the way. "Hmm, lovely," he purred, rubbing his fingers and nose along the shaft like a pet seeking affection.

Harry cried out. The door wasn't locked, but he couldn't seem to muster up the energy to care as Draco wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to pump him slowly.

He slid his fingers through that angel-like hair and watched him watching his cock, melting under the gaze. As a little pre-cum drizzled from the slit, Draco leaned in and gave his tip an experimental lick, and Harry dropped his head back, sagging against the chest of drawers and making it rattle.

Soon lips followed the tongue, and Harry held Draco's head as his mouth bobbed up and down, worshiping his throbbing dick. He was going to come soon, despite wanting to drag this out, but Draco was just so gorgeous and he'd had him riled up since he'd first seen him on stage.

Harry gnashed his teeth and tried to hold onto it, but Draco was doing something obscene with his tongue and clamping his hands onto Harry's arse, digging his fingers in and rocking his hips encouragingly into his mouth. Harry yelled, feeling the orgasm spike, and Draco drank him down hungrily.

Wiping his mouth, he rose to crowd Harry against the drawers. "You liked that, didn't you?" he asked, his voice husky as Harry panted and tried to blink away the spots from in front of his eyes.

"Four stars," he managed to breath, half a grin playing on his lips.

Draco looked affronted, and somehow that was even more hot than before. Harry liked teasing him, he decided. "Only four?" Draco questioned, bearing down on him and using his slight height advantage. "What's a guy got to do around here to get a five?"

"I don't know," Harry panted, leaning his elbows back and giving Draco a lazy look. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Draco spun him around and slammed him into the drawers, forcing Harry to grab the edge to steady himself. "Don't move," Draco growled into his ear, but Harry looked over his shoulder to watch him drop down to his bag again, and pull out a condom and what looked like a condiment sachet.

Draco stood again and ripped the sachet with his teeth, squeezing out a clear gel onto his fingers. "Let's see what you think of this," he rasped, biting down on Harry's neck and pushing two fingers inside him without warning. Harry bucked, arching back against Draco's hand as he buried it up to his knuckles in Harry's arse.

He began to ease the fingers back and forth, sucking on the spot he'd just bitten as Harry clamped his hands on the side of the drawer. He angled his face towards where Draco was working on his neck, and wasn't disappointed when he moved his lips up his jaw and found Harry's mouth again for a searing kiss. The rhythm of his hand picked up, falling into step with the bass line thrumming through the walls from the main club.

"Are were getting near a five yet?" he asked, and Harry mildly began to regret goading him as a third finger found its way inside.

"I'm not sure," was what he said though and let out a whine. "I need…" he choked and staggered a bit, grabbing the drawers to help him stay upright against Draco's assault. "To see more, I think, before giving a final verdict."

"Oh really?" Draco snarled into his ear, before yanking his fingers free and sliding down Harry's body back to his knees. His tongue slipped between Harry's cheeks to suck at his throbbing entrance, pulling his arse apart with both hands to get his face as close in as possible.

Harry cried out some seriously fucked up profanities, really hoping Ginny or Dean didn't come checking up on him and the missing barrel of beer. This was his secret pleasure, but not many people were keen on trying it. Draco however hummed as he ate Harry up, letting go with one hand to squeeze Harry's already hard-again cock and attack him from both sides. He couldn't believe it but he could feel himself climaxing again under Draco's exquisite torture, and he guessed there was no sense in fighting it.

He built and built, bending over the drawers and pushing into Draco's mouth, rocking his cock in his hand, biting his lip so hard he began to taste blood. _"Jesus fucking Christ,"_ he howled as he came hard and fast all over the drawers in front of him, slumping against the top of it and an exhausted haze.

Draco wasn't done with him though the bastard. Harry was dimly aware of him ripped the condom open and the rustling of jeans. Fresh lube was swirled around his sensitive entrance, and he shouted out as Draco pushed his way firmly inside him with his engorged cock.

"How about this?" he gasped, not bothering to start slow and just riding Harry hard, slamming into his G-spot. "Do you think – ungh – we can get a five out of this?"

Harry could barely breathe let alone think straight as he let Draco fuck him senseless. There was no way he could come again, but his sweet spot was singing joyfully anyway as Draco pound down, finally getting his own climax and taking his time.

He slowed suddenly, pulling Harry's back to his chest and kissing him urgently. "How's that?" he asked, eyes locked with Harry's as he thrust deeply and gently, wrapping a hand around Harry's neck. "Do you like this?"

Harry nodded, not able to speak, and Draco carried on fucking him slowly under his unrelenting gaze.

"Is this what you wanted, when you couldn't stop staring at me on stage?" He kissed him and started to speed up. "My hard, weeping dick in your arse, making you beg me for more?"

Harry tried to swallow as he stared into his eyes again. "Yes," he uttered. "Yes, please."

Draco leaned back, letting him go around the neck to seize his hips and steady him as he banged him furiously into the sticky drawers. Harry moaned, feeling himself build again but not having much more to give. Still, as Draco came with a noisy cry, he peeked again with him too, not coming exactly, but still he felt his body flooded with release.

Completely spent, Harry flopped entirely onto the cabinet, and became dimly aware of Draco slipping out of him and kissing his neck again. "Final verdict?" he panted, his breath warm and seductive against Harry's skin.

"Ten," Harry mumbled. "Ten out of fucking five."

End


End file.
